


Perception

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Let's Kill Hitler, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is having self image issues with her post-baby body. Rory helps. Kind of. But everything isn't as it seems. (Originally posted on 9/4/11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of another DW fanfic. Please enjoy!

Amy Pond pursed her lips as she stared at herself in the long, full-body mirror in front of her.

Oh, this would _not_ do.

Her shirt had been lifted up with one firm hand, and the other prodded a bit of fat around her belly. Something that she just couldn't get to go away no matter how many times she ran or did sit ups or anything of the sort. Maybe once the Doctor got back and they started really running, she would lose the weight, but until then her stomach remained flabby and her legs and hips rounder than they had been. There was even some excess weight around her arms.

She sighed.

Okay, maybe she was sugar-coating things.

She was a _house_.

Not just a house - but a house with six bedrooms, four baths, a massive den and kitchen and several stories to its name.

Her eyebrows narrowed at her analogy.

Any way she turned, she could only see her utter…huge-ity.

Getting tired of staring at herself now, she plopped to the ground rather unceremoniously and stared at her face. She hadn't gained weight there, though. That was a plus. She ran a hand through her hair and watched as it fell back into place.

"Are you staring in the mirror again?"

She hadn't heard him enter the room, so she jolted a bit before answering quietly, "You noticed."

"I always notice, dear Mrs. Williams."

Amy turned reluctantly and stared at her husband. "We are the Ponds remember?" she asked with a faint hint of her old humor.

That caused Rory to chuckle a bit and he moved to sit on the floor beside her. She looked uncomfortable for a moment, moving a bit before finally settling down, seeing that he was not going to move any time soon.

"He's going to find her, you know."

"I know," she replied. "I trust him."

Rory's lips twitched into a small little smile and he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But that's not what you were doing staring in the mirror, right?"

Amy felt her cheeks flush. Only Rory could have this effect on her, humiliatingly. What she was thinking about when she was looking in the mirror now seemed completely selfish and uncalled for. And petty. Very, very petty.

And there comes the guilt. Also, something else. Like a realization on the tail end of something completely silly.

Rory smiled at her and gave a light little sigh. "I'm sure it's not that bad, whatever it is."

"It is," she said begrudgingly. "I was thinking of myself when I should be thinking of the Doctor and our daughter."

"But you know that the Doctor is going to find her. River said so herself." It was strange hearing Rory talk like that, but she decided to go with it. It was helping her feel better, at least.

Amy only nodded.

"So why do you spend so much time looking in the mirror?"

Amy shook her head this time, feeling stubborn and embarrassed.

"It won't make me love you any less," Rory teased.

Of course it wouldn't. Nothing would.

"I'm huge."

And he laughed.

"Hey! You're laughing! That does not build trust, stupid."

"And what have you been watching lately?" he asked wryly.

She wrinkled her nose at him.

"You're most certainly _not_ huge," he continued, "and even if you were, it wouldn't matter."

"Yes, it would."

"Where has my Amy gone?"

"Still here. Not going anywhere."

"You know what I meant."

Amy laughed at that as Rory put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against his side and gave an exhalation of breath.

"You're perfect, Amy Williams."

"Hush up, Rory Pond."

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed in faux-insult. "You are. You shouldn't even worry about all of this," he gestured to her body, "because you look fine. All the time. Every day. Always."

She gave a sound of exasperation, but it did make her feel better.

"So," he pressed a kiss into her forehead, "you will be fine."

"You're an idiot."

" _Your_ idiot."

"Yeah, okay." She found herself grinning despite herself.

"Did I help?"

Amy chanced a glance up in the mirror, gazing at the two of them as they sat side-by-side. They looked content, happy, unworried. She was able to ignore the few extra pounds she had accumulated and look at them in a positive light. It was a reminder that Melody - _River_ \- was real, she was alive, and the Doctor was searching for her. And he would find her.

And she realized that was what she was worried about all along. Not her body, not her extra pounds. She acted like she was fine, but in reality, she was trying to channel her emotions to something else - and that something was her body. Which really wasn't bad at all now that she looked at it. What she was really worried about - her daughter. Of course, it was always, always her daughter. Everything else just seemed silly. Nothing else mattered.

"I wasn't really worried about my body, Rory. Not now that I think of it."

"I know."

Amy smiled, "You always do."

"He will find her."

"I know."

This time, it was Rory who smiled. "You always do."


End file.
